powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Knight Megazord
Battle Knight Megazord is the second and main Megazord of the Literary Morphers. It is made up of zords based off those of past teams. It was created by William Flynn and Lucy Draves would become the Orange and Pink Literary Morphers. Zords Condor Zord The Condor Zord is Nicolas' zord and is based on the Condor as many rangers in the past have had creatures with flying motifs. His closest counterpart in the past would be Scott Truman from RPM as his zord is actually a condor, not an Eagle. It also functions in a similar way to the Falcon Zord due to its wingspan. It forms the head of Battle Knight Megazord, but it's wings can fold in and cover the body. see also: ''Spirit Beast Condor Submarine Zord The '''Submarine Zord' is Garret's zord and is based off the submarine zords used by the Pink Overdrive and Mega Rangers. He is the first male and Blue Ranger to have a sub zord. It also represents the Blue rangers connection to water, such as the Shark or Dolphin. It placement is similar to the Magic Zord in Power Rangers Hexagon, despite being the right arm instead of the left. See Also: ''Galleon Sub Nazca Zord The '''Nazca Zord' is Tasia's Zord. It's name comes from the Nazca Lines in Peru. This zord is rather versitlie due to the different creatures represented in the lines: * Condor Spear-'''Becomes a bird whose long nose breaks off to be wielded by the Megazord * '''Wreaking Leg-'''Based off the power of The Tree, it forms a hard shell around it that is used in the final attack, "Ride on Kick", as it doubles as the power of the Coaster Force Rangers * '''Blood Hound Shadow Zord-Looks exactly like Violetta's zord, down to its location, the right leg. Due to the desert theme, it could also connect to being one with the power of earth. See Also: Precious Mecha Dial Fighter Zord The Dial Fighter Zord is Windra's Zord and forms the Megazord's left arm. It is based off the sky zords, that were called the Dial Fighters in Lupinranger vs Patranger. It is a redo of the Storm Zord. If it's used for a final attack, the attack is called "Phantom Blow". See Also: White Cyclone Dial Fighter Gorilla Zord The Gorilla Zord is Fredrick's Zord and is heavily based off the Gorilla Zord from Wild Force (due to color), and the Mecha Gorilla of the Deka Busters (which never appeared on screen). Fred is the first green ranger with a Gorilla Zord as his predecessors were Blue Rangers and probably goes with his connection to the Forrest. It forms the torso and the left leg of the Megazord. Like Mecha Gorilla, it can fire missiles when not in combination. See Also: Beast Gorilla Alternate Combinations Battle Knight Megazord Bikes When the Light Runner Zords first debuted, they replaced the Dial Fighter and Submarine Zords to defeat Clan Beast Geo as a giant. It's final attack is "Electric Yo-yo-yo Crush". It is exclusive to Chapter 8. Notes * This might be a parody of Hexagon and Phantom Rail Megazords, as well as Hexagon BMX Megazord * the 3 yo's could be a reference to Alpha 6's original catchphrase in Turbo * This is the only combination to appear only in 1 episode Literary Ultrazord Literary Ultrazord uses the Gorilla Zord for both legs, the Light Runners for feet, and the Nazca Zord becomes the Condor Spear. Notes * Each of the Zords is based off a zord of the past, with the Dial Fighter Zord being the only one that's a complete re-paint * Kaman Gattai Bungku Cycles-Sentai Counterpart (Battle Knight Megazord Bikes) * Kaman Gattai Show Down Robo-Sentai Counterpart (Literary Ultrazord) * Kaman Gattai SentaiOh-Sentai Counterpart (Battle Knight Megazord) Category:Red Zords Category:Blue Zords Category:Yellow Zords Category:Gray Zords Category:Green Zords Category:Power Rangers Literary Morphers Category:Megazord Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Five-Piece Megazords